


This is not the end

by MudkipBrony



Series: Fluffcember 2020 [2]
Category: Persona 2, Persona Series
Genre: Bandits & Outlaws, F/M, Personas are horses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27986424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MudkipBrony/pseuds/MudkipBrony
Summary: Ulala worries about the gang.
Relationships: Serizawa Ulala/Suou Katsuya
Series: Fluffcember 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049774





	This is not the end

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: Reassurances

"What the hell is happening anymore Astria?"

Ulala couldn't believe she was talking to a horse. A _horse_. Well, Astria was a good listener. Some days when gang life got too hectic, she would ride and complain to her steed about her day. Most days she would just gossip to her horse about what was going on at camp while she brushed the mare's mane. Sad? Yes, but she couldn't talk to anyone else about it, especially with Tatsuya on edge as of late. And that Chie girl disappearing. And the Phantom Thieves getting more involved with the government then they had to be.

"Yes, what _is_ happening anymore."

"God damnit Katsuya! You scared the shit out of me!"

Katsuya stood there like he didn't just hear Ulala talk to her horse, or if he did hear her talk to her horse he didn't mind. Which brought up questions that iched at Ulala. What bothered her even more was when he walked past her and saddled up onto his own horse, Hyperion. "Come on," he said.

She wasn't sure if he was talking to her or the horse, _Sure Katsuya, make my life more difficult_. Ulala got on Astria, the mare in turn waiting for her owner's command. She got the horse to move with ease and rode up to ride side by side with Katsuya. Her mind told her that he was going to tell her to go back, that he was talking to the horse, why would he talk to her? He only ignored her for almost twenty years-

"Stop that."

Oh sure, she wasn't even doing anything, and he tells her to stop. "I'm not doing anything."

"You're doubting it all again, aren't you? Isn't that why you talk to Astria?"

 _Shit._ "It's dumb. Just a bunch of kids being reckless, those SEES kids were reckless too back then." She shrugged it off, maybe if she did that the feeling of doubt would go away.

"But the Phantom Theives are more reckless?"

 _Why are you phrasing that like a question?_ "Aren't you a detective? You should know this already!"

Katsuya adjusted his glasses and gripped the reins on Hyperion. "I'm sorry about-"

"Don't bring him up!" Ulala spat, "You weren't even there! I don't need your damn pity!" Why was she still riding next to him? She should go back to camp, do... something. Play cards. Steal a drink from Yamagishi. Go to bed early. Why was she still here?

They rode in silence for a while, going off their hidden path leading to camp and onto the main road. Some travelers passed them by, one man going as far as complimenting Hyperion. The only time they weren't right next to each other was when some asshole on a carriage came barreling down the path. But they reconvened right after. Why?

"Why are you upset?"

"Oh so you want to fucking know why?" Why was she getting so mad? "I'll tell you why, the gang is going to shit! The damn rookies are reckless and keep getting in trouble, no one sticks around to help around camp, Naoya isn't getting better, Tatsuya is getting pretty damn scary, and no one else besides that Yosuke kid and Niijima girl are contributing any money to camp funds!"

"And I left you."

"And you left me! -"

_What. The fuck._

When Katsuya looked at her she honestly wasn't expecting that, he always hid behind his glasses. She knew because that's what he would do around Ma-ya. "I am not guilty that I left-"

"Great start sideburns, way to go-"

"I wasn't done. I am not guilty that I left, that I accepted the ticked you gave me to go back home. The number of times I've seen you, Maya's, and Tatsuya's faces on a wanted poster... it never felt right. Perhaps because Tatsuya is my brother, or my _connection_ with Maya, or you and whatever we had back then. But I'm here now, and I'm not leaving again."

That didn't hit her the way she expected it to. She wasn't blown away, Katsuya wasn't overly romantic she knew, but it felt... nice. Nice that someone had her back after, well, everything really. It didn't make up all that lost time not talking, not making an effort at whatever _this_ was. It was a start if Ulala was willing to give him another chance, and god damnit she was.

Katsuya turned back to the road in front of him and the two continued off into the waning afternoon.


End file.
